


The Werewolf and the Cottontail

by ghostlythere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlythere/pseuds/ghostlythere





	

The area where John happens to be patrolling on the outskirts of the nearly razed town is remote, made up of small shanties in among the trees, and it's there when he first smells it. Light, airy scent, very, very faint, although John's nose as an Alpha wolf could smell it over ten miles away.

Omega. Technically John hasn't smelled an Omega, in heat or not, in years. They're wondrously rare, even more in the dilapidated towns and villages John finds himself and his pack fighting in lately.

Familiarity or not, the Alpha within him roars and he tears through the woods, his previous debilitated leg instantly revived and then some through his biological imperative, that fierce need to fuck and breed.

Close and closer he gets, his senses and strength becoming heightened as they do in times of ruts or within Omegas in estrus, and short though his legs are they're thick, powerful, and he runs faster than he ever has in his life.

Now the deliriously wonderful scent was practically a taste in his nose and throat, though surprisingly delicate considering it isn't just an Omega but one in heat. Like the first bloom of a daffodil, but only a single petal dropped into a crisp, cool mountain stream. So different from the typical cloying scent of Omegas ready to be mated. 

Finally he sees it. A rustic house - no, there's a cross - a small church nestled among ferns and under a copse of oaks, is nearly hidden, and certainly no passerby could guess what sweet treasure lies waiting inside but his Alpha knows: a bitch to be mounted and fucked and bred and mated and bonded--- NO!

John tries to control his Alpha's temper and desire. He's always prided himself on his independence and strength of control when it comes to bond biting. As an unbound Alpha with an incredible high sex-drive he's worked hard to stay that way. He keeps his relationships short, honest and as open as possible. Monogamy is not something most Alphas go in for, Alpha wolves even less and for John just the idea is petrifying. He'd rather face a firing squad than to only fuck one hole for the rest of his life. John is sure to tell any mate or potential mate who wants to be his girlfriend that he needs to be free to seek outside sex. Not that it helps. It's always the same. At first, the girl or Omega or even Beta seems fine with the arrangement, but John inevitably forgets their name or sees a pretty face he has to follow and fuck, and so inevitably he cheats and they inevitably feel betrayed and he inevitably feels guilty even though none of it is his fault.

It's bad enough with unbonded partners, were he to bite a girl or Omega, life would truly be hell for them living with John. Most women and almost all Omegas bond for life. If their Alpha dies or discards them they stop eating or look to commit suicide. If an Alpha's Omega is lost to them, by dying or running away or something equally rare, it's sad, sure, and lots of them can become self-destructive, but eventually they move on, their biological need to fuck too great to stay celibate for too long. What more often happens, which John sees his fellow Alphas do oftentimes is that bonded or not they'll fuck women and Omegas outside of their wives. It's a sad but daunting truth. John would prefer not to let that happen to a girl or Omega if he can help it. Not that his fellow wolves feel the same. They all think John is too good to be true, they bond as often as possible regardless of the pain they cause their mate. Best to just stay away from that mess as much as possible.

 No, this Omega he'll fuck through his heat but he'll never bond with it.

 

 

As he approaches the church his big nostrils flare with the sharp metallic, unmistakable scent of fresh blood. Two men, one Alpha, one Beta, lie strewn across the main entranceway. John doesn't bother to check if they're alive or not. That they're both down means there's an alive Alpha inside - with his Omega! His fists clench as he kicks one body so hard it gets knocked five feet away and he wrenches open the door handle, snarling. His Alpha and wolf eager kill this interloper whoever he may be, the call of physical violence now thrums in his blood.

Were it not for the thin trail of blood he might not have made it in time, so carefully hidden away in recess after recess is the small bedroom where he finds them. He bashes down the thick oak door in his haste to reach that gentle sweet smell and there he sees them: a naked sweating Alpha hovering over a bed and underneath, nearly obscured entirely by the Alpha's mass a tiny pale shivering Omega. He can't see his face but he hears him keen, high and sweet, a delicious sound that makes his cock throb through his jeans, very close to bursting the zipper. Whether the small one makes it in fear or sexual need John doesn't know. Nor does he care. All his thoughts currently follow his animal brain, just a hot jumble of signals.

 _Omega MINE  Alpha_ _Intruder_ _Kill Kill KILL_

The other Alpha rears back from the boy and attacks John the moment John makes it inside. The Alpha is equally broad but taller, his muscles more defined as if he's done body-building his whole life, but with John more natural strength and driven mad by the smell of the Omega when the man's fist hits his chest square on John doesn't even slow, his big fist striking the man's face with such power it instantly sends the Alpha to the ground.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_No!No!No!No!No!_

This isn't supposed to happen.

Sherlock has always been so careful. He took his injection, just like always, and just like always he'd gotten that injection from the same supplier as always. But now, his mind foggy, with pain zinging through his stupid Omega transport and somewhere deep inside aching so badly he can't move, his butt slippery, his mouth panting and mewling like the bitch in heat he'd fought all his life not to become...

 

 

It's Sherlock's worst nightmare, being Omega.

It had been Eurus, his older sister, who realized it almost before Sherlock did when he was just 11. She'd promising the small boy to keep his secret safe as long as he wanted. "Not that it would be such a terrible thing if people knew, little Sherlock. You're a princess now, not a prince, and you'll be treated just like a precious little doll." Eurus smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Sherlock recalled how she treated her own dolls, which was by tearing out their hair and ripping off various limbs. He shivered at the thought. She cupped his pale face, saying, "You'll be spoiled rotten. Well, even more than you are right now." Her eyes bored into Sherlock and he tried to pull away. Trembling before her, In a shy voice Sherlock trembled before her, still aprehensive, having heard some older boys at schools say nasty jokes about Omegas and he wanted no such

 

She'd smirked all the while telling his family over the dinner table how she'd deduced Sherlock was Omega.

 

 

He was always so careful. He took the injection. Like always. He had bought the dose from the same supplier as always. His mind is too fogged to think of what went wrong except to know it _had_ gone wrong. Four hours later and he felt the tell-tale trickle of 

 

 


End file.
